The Mystery of Doctor Who
by The Hetalian Pianist
Summary: The Doctor meets Sherlock, the consalidary detective of Baker Street after a crash landing. After that...weird/ surprising encounters, more Doctors, danger, craziness
1. Chapter 1

**The meeting**

**Relax and enjoy **

* * *

The stars shined throughout the night sky over planet Earth. From the ground, everyone would see what looked like a shooting star fly passed the Earth. But really...

" Come on come on! Why now?!"

It's something else.

The tall, dark blue police box was spinning in the sky as it plunged into the Earth's atmosphere." Nonononono!" A man yelled to himself. He hunged onto the railings of the extraterrestrial vehicle. As it fell, the brown haired man was able to make a hard right, sending it to London England.

* * *

" I'm bored Watson. " A British man said, as he was sitting down in a red chair and fired a gun to a painted smiley face. A blonde man wearing a white wool sweather and gray pants grabbed the gun from the other and set it beside him. " Well shooting a wall is not going to relieve your boredom. " he said.

" I need another case John. " he said, standing up and pacing in the room.

" Well it's not like a client is gonna fall out of the sky Sherlock. " John said to his companion.

A sudden loud crash was heard was suddenly heard from the ceiling above them. " Looks like one did. " Sherlock said, puttinf on his black coat and blue scarf. The duo ran upstairs until they reached the rooftops. They ran through the door, but were suddenly in awe. What they both saw was a blue police box fallen to one of its sides in front of them.

" Is that..."

Sherlock didn't say anything but walked silently towards the box. As he reached his hand to grab the door handle, the door suddenly flew open, making the detectives step a few feet back.

A brown haired man, crawled out of the police box, his hair a mess and sweat rolling down his forehead. He got onto his feet and dusted the dust his tan jacket, brown pants, and fixed his bow tie. Sherlock stood to his feet and looked at the man. " Who are you?" He said in a calm tone. The man looked up, Sherlock and him looking at each other.

The mystery man smiled and crossed his arms. " They call me the Doctor. "


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Relax and enjoy~**

* * *

_" They call me the Doctor. "_

* * *

Sherlock didnt say anything, but only observed the man, from face to clothing to his bow tie. " Don't you have a name other than Doctor?" Sherlock asked the Doctor, an eyebrow raised at the mysterious man. The Doctor shook his head." No. It's just the Doctor. " he said with a smile.

" And uh...what's that...phone box you just came out of?" Watson asked the Doctor, while he was pointing at the blue police box.

" No no. It's not a phone box. " he said, looking at the box before back at the duo. " It's called the TARDIS. "

Both Sherlock and John looked at him.

" Come on I'll show you." He said, turning around completely and remembered the TARDIS was on its side. " After i uh, get it back up. "

The Doctor walked to the top of the TARDIS and began to pushed, the TARDIS lifting a few inches above the ground before dropping back down. He sighed in defeat and looked at the detectives stare at him. " You could uh, help you know. "

Watson walked over to the TARDIS and together, the Doctor and himself were able to have the TARDIS back on its standing position...if Sherlock didn't help them several minutes later. " Alrighty then!" The Doctor said, grabbing the door handle and pushed it open. " Welcome to the TA- oh not again. "

What they all saw was a landline phone and a phone book inside the TARDIS. Watson and Sherlock looked at each other in confusion before the Doctor closed the door. " Is that what you wanted to show us Doctor?" Watson asked to the Doctor.

" No...let me try again. " he muttered and opened the door again, poking hs head inside to see. A smile was on his fave when he opened the door wider. " Now!" He said.

" Welcome to the TARDIS. "

* * *

" Oh Sherlock..." a soft voice said to himseld with a chuckle from one of the rooftops close by to the trio.

" You bave no idea what you just found..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Relax and enjoy~**

* * *

Sherlock and Watson walked into the TARDIS very slowly, looking at the equipment that kept the TARDIS running. " What is this?" John asked the Doctor after a minute of silence. " It's-"

" Bigger on the inside?" The Doctor finished. He walked with the detectives amd walked up the small flight of stairs to the main controls. " This is the TARDIS. It can travel anywhere in time and space. " He turned to face the duo. " And it's mine. "

" Oh shut up. " Sherlock said. The Doctor had a smile on his face as the detective walked up the stairs behind him. John followed behind Sherlock. " So where do you want to go? " The Doctor asked the duo.

" How long would we be gone?" John asked.

The Doctor chuckled at the question. " You may be forgetting that this is a time machine. If we were gone for long, I can send you back only a second later so you won't mss your tea time. "

He walked to the main controls and turned on the engine. " So where do you wish to go gentlemen?" He asked the detectives.

Before anyone of them could respond, a sudden jolt shook the TARDIS. The detectives fell to the floor as the Doctor accidentally fell onto the TARDIS controls.

The doors closed and everyone struggled to stand onto their feet. " Oh no..." The Doctor muttered, crawling to thr controls and standinf up. " Nonononono!" He raced around the controls, trying to gain control.

" What's happening?!" John asked the Doctor.

" I've lost control! Everyone hold on!"

The Doctor pulled pressed on a few buttons and pulled a lever and the TARDIS came to a hault. There was only silence between the three until someone spoke up.

" Where are we?" Sherlock muttered and walked to the door, opening it slightly to reveal a busy street.

People walked on the streets behind the TARDIS, either dressed in long, puffy dresses or in suits and top hats. Children laughed and ran around in the streets.

" Did you figure out where we are?" John asked Sherlock, walking to the detective and sticking his head outside. " Oh my god. "

The Doctor stepped outside of the TARDIS and looked at the duo. " Welcome to-"

" 1892 London England. " Sherlock muttered and looked at his surroundings.

" So we did travel back in time?!" John said, as he was in a tiny shock and disbelief.

" Of course we did Watson. "

The Doctor smiled and walked ahead. " Shall we go and explore 19th Century London?"

* * *

**Continue until next time!**


End file.
